1. Field of the Invention
A device for preventing the disengagement of a latch for a customer telephone bridge.
2. Description of Background Art
Normally an array of customer telephone bridges are arranged in a side by side arrangement on a service board. The customer telephone bridges are designed with a latch to permit selective removal of individual customer telephone bridges from the service board. Once a customer telephone bridge is removed, it is possible for an unauthorized individual to gain access to the telephone wiring disposed behind the service board.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent unauthorized removal of a customer telephone bridge from a service board.
Another object of the present invention is to deny access to an unauthorized individual to the telephone wiring disposed behind a service board.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a device for preventing the disengagement of a latch for a customer telephone bridge wherein a cap is provided having a base member and a projection extending outwardly from the base member. A mounting bracket is selectively positioned adjacent to a customer telephone bridge. By positioning the mounting bracket adjacent to a customer telephone bridge the projection extending from the base member is inserted into an aperture in a telephone bridge for preventing disengagement of the latch of the customer telephone bridge. The projection extending from the cap includes an inclined surface wedged into an aperture in a telephone bridge. The mounting bracket is an elongated rod positioned adjacent to a first customer telephone bridge and extending along an array of customer telephone bridges for selectively preventing disengagement of a predetermined number of latches of the array of customer telephone bridges.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.